


В сумраке ночи

by NatBarrett



Series: Amerika ist wunderbar [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: По шестьдесят шестому хайвэю, в том месте, где дорога переходит в Мохаве. Там находится бензоколонка «Гелиос», оттуда ещё девять миль напрямую.





	В сумраке ночи

В сумраке ночи  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7803164 

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Пейринг или персонажи: Тики Микк/Вайзли  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанры: Романтика, AU, ER (Established Relationship)  
Предупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 11 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
По шестьдесят шестому хайвэю, в том месте, где дорога переходит в Мохаве. Там находится бензоколонка «Гелиос», оттуда ещё девять миль напрямую. 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика 

Примечания автора:  
Прямое продолжение вот этого вот https://ficbook.net/readfic/7691376  
У подошедшего к нему мужчины средних лет были острые скулы и чёрные густые брови. Сухая смуглая кожа собралась морщинистыми складками вокруг глаз и тонких губ, а чёрные блестящие волосы были собраны в тугой узел конского хвоста. Уилл знал, что этот мужчина — наполовину индеец, но в момент, когда увидел его вживую, подумал, что обе его половинки — индейские. Мужчина посмотрел на Уилла спокойным взглядом и сел рядом на скамью. Но Уилл видел — видел — как дрожат его крепкие шершавые ладони.  
— Как мне Вас называть? — спросил он, отведя взгляд. Посмотрел на буйный фонтан, окружённый бросающейся в глаза зеленью пальм.  
Индеец сплюнул на землю и ответил ровно, без акцента:  
— Меня зовут Чвокволатаг.  
— Я знаю, — поморщился Вайзли. — Знаю, как Вас зовут. Я спросил, как Вас называть человеку без надежды выговорить настоящее имя.  
Индеец смотрел долгим отстранённым взглядом впереди себя. Уилл перевёл глаза на него, заинтересованно разглядывая орлиный профиль с длинным носом и крупными ноздрями. Пожалуй, если б не трясущиеся руки, Уилл ни за что бы не распознал в этом человеке тревоги, и это не могло не вызвать в нём уважение к мужчине.  
— Чарльз.  
— Хорошо, Чарльз, — ответил Уилл быстро и вытянул ноги в лакированных плотных туфлях (что за нелепая обувь для Калифорнии) перед собой. Ему стало интересно, чем этот мужчина провинился перед Шерилом, но любопытство легко можно было отложить до лучших времён, возвращаясь к нему потом, когда появится время его удовлетворить — он всегда так делал. — Дайте нам адрес, и мистер Камелот забудет обо всём, что Вы ему задолжали.  
А задолжал он, видимо, много. Чарльз сжал трясущиеся пальцы в кулаки и несильно, но резко ударил по своим коленям. Уилл напрягся — вступать в драку не входило в его планы, да и бойцом он был… так себе. Была, конечно, подстраховка, но пока подстраховка придёт к нему на помощь, этот крепкий коренной американский кулак явно успеет поцеловать уиллов нос или глаз. Один раз, в лучшем случае. От одних этих мыслей Уилла крепко передёрнуло, и он отодвинулся подальше, кажется, даже слишком заметно. Особенно для индейца — из-за этого движения он-то и успокоился и разжал пальцы.  
— По шестьдесят шестому хайвэю, — сказал Чарльз наконец глухо, — в том месте, где дорога переходит в Мохаве. Там находится бензоколонка «Гелиос», оттуда ещё девять миль напрямую. Домик стоит прямо около дороги, один, с виду заброшенный.  
Уилл присвистнул:  
— Жить в этой пустыне — безумие.  
Чарльз повернул к нему голову, посмотрев в глаза — впервые за время их разговора. Глаза у него были тёмные и глубокие, как и у всех людей его народности, словно высматривали изнутри что-то своим хвалённым чутьём. Уилл принял его взгляд стойко, но внутри что-то нехорошо шевельнулось. Заметил это индеец или нет, он не знал, но на тонких губах прорезалась нервная усмешка. Индеец облизал их, пробуя на вкус свою пересохшую кожу, и ответил:  
— Так он и есть безумец.  
Уилл прикусил нижнюю губу. Посмотрел рассредоточено на носки своих блестящих в этом ярком полуденном солнце туфель, прищурил глаза. Чарльз рядом дышал тяжело и взволнованно — выжидал ответа.  
— Ahéheeʼ, Chuquilatague, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Индеец хмыкнул: выговорил же, и с первого раза.  
— Я чероки. Но впечатлён тем, что Вы говорите на навахо, — ответил он. — Я…  
— Да. Вы свободны. Не думаю, что у Вас есть причины обманывать, однако…  
— Знаю, — отмахнулся Чарльз, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Вайзли посмотрел на его руки — они заметно расслабились. — Если что — вы знаете, где меня искать и из-под земли достанете.  
— Нет смысла доставать Вас оттуда, куда мы и захотели бы Вас отправить в крайнем случае, — пожал плечами Вайзли. Развернулся и пошёл к выходу из парка.  
Солнце в Сан-Диего стояло высоко, несмотря на апрель. Уилл не любил Калифорнию, слишком яркую, слишком тёплую, с её мексиканским духом и то и дело проскальзывающей в уши испанской речью. Чего уж тут — даже город был назван испанцами на испанском. У них, судя по всему, вообще фантазии было маловато, и, решив не заморачиваться, они начали припоминать всех Святых. Так и получились не слишком-то любимые сердцу Сан-Франциско, Сан-Хосе, Сан-Бернардино, Санта-Моника… и Сан-Диего, конечно же. Тот Сан-Диего, куда их с Тики отправил Адам, приказал встретиться с Чвокволатагом, разузнать расположение очень важной для него вещи и, собственно, сгонять за этой вещью.  
Машина Тики выделялась уж слишком сильно. Она стояла на обочине в единственном месте, куда падала тень от четырёх крепко переплетённых между собой пальм. Тики повезло и в этот раз; проходя мимо пустующего «Шевроле», Уилл заметил жарящуюся на солнце псину на заднем сидении машины, которая высунула язык и посмотрела на Уилла несчастными глазами. Вспомнив, как по дороге в этот парк Тики умудрился сбить какую-то бродячую собаку, Вайзли ощутил что-то вроде угрызения совести. Он затормозил у «Шевроле» и глянул в пронзительные чёрные глаза. Псина высунула розовый сухой язык и, кажется, жалобно заскулила. Вайзли положил руку на крышу машины и тут же отдёрнул — на ней можно было тосты поджаривать без электричества. Осмотревшись, Уилл понял, что единственным свидетелем пока не совершённого преступления окажется равнодушный бомж недалеко, потягивающий самокрутку. Вайзли постучал пальцем по стеклу окна, пытаясь намекнуть псине, чтобы та отошла, но она не поняла и радостно завиляла хвостом. Вздохнув, Уилл прицелился и локтем вдарил по стеклу. Потребовалось четыре удара, чтобы треснувшее стекло осыпалось вниз. Он просунул руку внутрь и открыл дверь. Курящий бомж скромно переступал с ногу на ногу позади Уилла, когда собака спрыгнула на землю. Уилл ещё раз оглянулся.  
— На бардачке лежат два доллара, — радушно сообщил он бомжу, почесал псину за ухом и поманил за собой, к машине дядюшки.  
«Камаро» шестьдесят девятого года, пожалуй, мог бы порадовать своей ретро-красотой, но Уилла только раздражал. Впрочем, как и синяя малышка Ти-Бёрд, в которой они впервые трахнулись (трахнулись — громко сказано, вряд ли их жалкий фроттаж можно было назвать полноценным сношением), как и (прости Господи) «Шевроле Шевиль», который (слава Господу) пришёл в непригодность и одиноко стоял в гараже уже полтора года. «Камаро», однако, вот, продолжал блестеть на жгучем солнце своей глянцевой краснотой.  
Блестел и Тики своими белоснежными зубами, которые сжимали сигарету. Он наблюдал за разговором Уилла и Чарльза, являясь той самой подстраховкой. Распахнутая дверца показывала, что он был готов сорваться в любой момент, но, кажется, когда аудиенция завершилась, и завершилась успешно, Тики расслабился, откинулся на спинку водительского сидения и потерял племянника из виду.  
Поэтому псина стала для него неожиданностью.  
— Что это? — прошепелявил он из-за зажатой во рту сигареты. Посмотрел на животное, как на недоразумение, и выдохнул дым.  
— Это? — Собака запрыгнула на заднее сидение одновременно с Уиллом, севшим рядом с дядюшкой. — Canis lupus familiaris обыкновенный. Подозреваю, что самка, молодая.  
— Так и знал, что ты съязвишь, — хмыкнул дядя и протянул собаке руку. Та понюхала его пальцы и недовольно фыркнула, видимо, от запаха сигарет. — Зачем нам псина?  
— Ну, кто-то собирает трупы, а я предпочитаю собак, — пожал плечами Уилл, намекая на то, что с год назад притащил Шерилу пушистую, но блохастую Беатрису и… да. На ещё кое-что.  
Дядя на это хохотнул и выбросил сигарету прямо на асфальт через окно. В боковом зеркале Уилл видел, как знакомый бомж стоит на солнце и внимательно разглядывает магнитолу, в другой руке сжимая симпатичный кошелёк из чёрной кожи. По крайней мере, у кого-то день задался.  
— Ну так что? — спросил Тики. — Ты выяснил, куда нам нужно?  
— Лос-Анджелес.  
— Сто двадцать чёртовых миль! Сколько это в километрах?  
— Не-ет, дядюшка, это ещё не все хорошие новости. С Лос-Анджелеса мы должны выехать на шоссе 66, прямо в пустыню Мохаве, потом — ещё девять миль до первого попавшегося домика.  
— О дьявол, — пробормотал Тики и глянул на датчик уровня топлива. — Дьявол, как же я ненавижу Калифорнию.  
Уилл усмехнулся, расслабляясь, когда Тики повернул ключ в замке зажигания — долгая стоянка на одном месте его всегда напрягала. Зевнул, скинул с ног туфли и посмотрел вперёд, на дорогу. Она обещала быть длинной.  
* * *  
Когда Калифорния опустилась в сумерки, они пересекли границу Лос-Анджелеса и выехали на трассу 66.  
Трасса напоминала змею, длинную, то тонкую, то с расширениями — места, где хищница заглотила жертву целиком. Лос-Анджелес принято было считать конечной точкой этого маршрута, берущего начало пути в дождливом иллинойском Чикаго, проходящем через холмы Миссури, ровные пейзажи Оклахомы и горы Нью-Мексико. Однако, самое большое испытание ждало путников под конец, там, где начиналась калифорнийская пустыня Мохаве. Говорят, что в ней то и дело глохли машины и пропадала связь. Говорят ещё, однако, что некоторым людям и пешком её удавалось пройти — и это вселяло надежду.  
Они остановились впервые за трёхчасовую поездку у заправки. «Гелиос», прочитал Уилл. Одна из точек их личного маршрута, которую предстояло достигнуть. Проводя взглядом Тики до кассы, Уилл решил сходить отлить, как почувствовал вибрацию в кармане брюк. Он достал на свет телефон, автоматически убрал его с беззвучного режима и принял вызов папеньки.  
— Как оно? — без приветствий бросил отец. Уилл толкнул дверь в уборную, зажал трубку между плечом и ухом и расстегнул молнию на брюках.  
— Так, как ты и говорил. Чвокволатаг владел нужной информацией и расстался с ней без особого сожаления, — ответил Вайзли. — Мы направляемся туда, сейчас покидаем Лос-Анджелес, ещё где-то девять миль пути.  
Уилл взял телефон в ладонь и вышел на улицу. Сумерки кончались, и за ними должен был прийти такой же жаркий вечер с медленно остывающей землёй — и всё равно это было божьей благодатью, потому как пересекать пустыню во время палящего знойного полудня было испытанием для самых отчаянных мазохистов.  
Уилл не привык себя к ним относить.  
— Отец, — сказал он, после несколько недовольного риторического бормотания Шерила в трубку, — Адам не сказал, какого чёрта именно мы там ищем?  
Шерил долго не отвечал — не в его привычках. Вайзли слышал его шумное дыхание, казалось, ощущал его на своей коже.  
— Нет. Я пытался разузнать, но нет.  
Вайзли тоже замолчал, обдумывая ответ. Не будучи удивлённым, в принципе. Адам всегда был не от мира сего — как и каждый в их семье, но Адам… Адам — это отдельная история. Уилл был единственным, кто смог докопаться до каких-никаких, но низин его истории и вскрыть секреты, как вскрывают скальпелем гнойные наросты. Если кто и смог бы выяснить, что задумал Адам в этот раз, то только Вайзли.  
Не Тики же, право слово.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал он. Усмехнулся и направился к машине. — Всего доброго, отец.  
Уилл сбросил вызов, не дожидаясь ответа. Тики стоял у машины с машущей хвостом собакой у его ног. Завидев племянника, молча протянул ему стаканчик американо, допил свой и бросил стакан куда-то в ноги пассажирского сидения.  
Они сели в машину, когда последняя оранжевая полоса на горизонте незаметно успела прокраситься в чёрный. Яркий дальний свет фар разрезал вечернюю тьму, и машина, урча, тронулась с места. По радио едва слышно напевал Брюс Спрингстин, и Уилл вновь скинул туфли, прикидывая, удастся ли ему заснуть.  
— Не хочешь поговорить со мной? — спросил вдруг Тики.  
Удастся, как же.  
— Давай поговорим, — зевнув, согласился Уилл.  
Заправка осталась позади, исчезнув из вида. Навстречу им выехала одинокая машина, заставив Тики на мгновение переключиться с дальнего света на ближний. Уилл отстранённо наблюдал за его пальцами, вновь лёгшими на рычаг коробки передач.  
— Ты меня избегаешь, Уилл.  
Уилл чуть воздухом не подавился. Резко перевёл взгляд с пальцев Тики на его профиль и недоверчиво уставился на него. Лицо Тики было плохо видно, оно сливалось с синеватой вечерней тьмой и освещалась редкими фарами едущих навстречу машин.  
— Если ты не заметил, — несколько напряжённо ответил Вайзли, — я всех стараюсь избегать. Людей вообще не люблю.  
Словно подтверждая его слова, собака вытянула к нему морду и провела языком по щеке.  
— Ну, ты же меня понял, — кажется, Тики поморщился. — Это же уже случалось. Помнишь, когда же… Два года назад? Три?  
— Когда ты осознал, что тебя тянет к пятнадцатилетним мальчикам? — съязвил Уилл. Тики усмехнулся.  
— Меня не тянуло к пятнадцатилетним мальчикам — только к тебе.  
Уилл громко фыркнул.  
— Два с половиной года назад, да.  
— Так вот. После того, как я залез тебе в штаны, ты убежал и продолжал бегать от меня ещё долгое время.  
— Знаешь все эти истории про добрых родных дядь-насильников?  
Тики рассмеялся так громко, что собака прижала уши к голове.  
— Насильников? Бро-ось, Уилл. Я тебя знаю — ты не боец, но с тобой лучше не связываться. Единственный, кто после такого бы пострадал, так это я.  
Вайзли усмехнулся, но промолчал.  
Равнины проносились перед его глазами ровными тёмными полосами, которые разбивали появляющиеся время от времени курганы и чахлые деревья, в ночи больше напоминающие скрюченные силуэты лэмбтонских червей. Небо здесь было совсем другим, ни разу не таким, как в городе; россыпь ярких точек на Млечном Пути собиралась в созвездия, среди которых Уилл смог углядеть лишь Большую Медведицу, знакомую с детства, да уткнуться взглядом в полную серебряную луну, словно в лигатуру серебра и меди. Луна, наверное, старалась освещать им пути, но получалось у неё ни к чёрту: искусственные фары, светящие ярким золотом, затмевали её, и она поспешила скрыться за одинокой стайкой облаков, единственной сейчас на этом небе.  
Они проехали ещё две мили, когда Тики вновь заговорил. Не разрушая тишины — её и не было; она прерывалась отчаянным тарахтением машины и музыкой из магнитолы, которая заползала в одно ухо и вылезала из другого — Уилл даже не смог бы с точностью сказать, что именно они слушают.  
Слушали, кажется, всё того же Брюса Спрингстина.  
— Эй, Уилл, — начал Тики, и это, в какой-то степени, прозвучало неловко, — я знаю тебя уже года три, но… почти ничего о тебе не знаю.  
Сложенные аккуратной горкой коровьи кости, мимо которых они проехали, походили на картинку, которыми пугали, говоря про эту пустыню.  
— В то время, как ты знаешь обо мне всё.  
— Это моя работа, — перебил его Вайзли, желая показать, что не собирается раскрывать перед ним душу.  
Тики это почувствовал, он был тем ещё дураком, но человеческие эмоции чувствовал тонко и безошибочно, так, как сам Уилл не умел и никогда не научится. Вайзли ценил в нём это и принимал эту его способность за полезное дополнение в сложных конверсациях. Сейчас Тики просто скрипнул зубами, молча и недовольно, и прибавил скорости на своей развалюхе.  
Луна позволила Вайзли рассмотреть дядю получше; его кожа казалась серой, как могильные камни на католическом кладбище, его брови свелись к переносице птицей со вздыбленными перьями, и морщины залегли в складках мертвенной кожи. Волосы напоминали не волны, а вороньи перья, которые эта птица до этого остервенело пыталась вырвать с кровью, но не получилось, и они остались висеть неаккуратными клоками. Руки, сжимающие руль, покрылись венами из-за лёгкого тромбоза, который то и дело накатывал на Тики ввиду чрезмерных физических нагрузок. В Тики было то самое обычное человеческое очарование, которое стёрлось сейчас, в сумраке ночи, раскрывая дядюшку со стороны, как минимум, жестокого ифрита из исламских сказаний.  
Вайзли вздохнул; отвернулся. За окном, однако, не было ничего нового, а вот в Тики каждый раз обнаруживались раннее не замеченные или только недавно появившиеся детали.  
— То был 1931 год, — сказал Уилл тихо. На Тики не смотрел, но и без того знал, что тот бросил на него мимолётный взгляд.  
— Великая депрессия.  
— Да. Мои предки были родом из Ирландии, к концу девятнадцатого века переехали в Канзас. В город… Впрочем, вряд ли название тебе что-то даст. У них был земельный надел на сто восемьдесят акров, выращивали хлопок.  
С историей у Тики было неплохо.  
— Я догадываюсь, что произошло дальше.  
— Говорят, прапрадед так волновался из-за того, как их примут. Ирландцев нигде не любили, а они все рыжие были, с веснушками, как на подбор. Прям как я, — рассмеялся Вайзли. — Только их приняли в Канзасе, так пришлось срочно уезжать на юг.  
Эту информацию он тоже добыл сам — не было у него всезнающего отца, способного поведать об истории семьи и показать на фамильном древе. Поэтому сейчас рассказывать об этом было легко, словно пересказывать книгу какого-то американского классика из школьной программы.  
— По этой самой дороге и поехали. Через Оклахому, Техас, Нью-Мексико и Аризону. Они преодолели этот путь и поселились в Сан-Диего.  
Тики хлопнул по рулю, и от неожиданности Уилл вздрогнул и повернулся к дяде.  
Тот улыбался.  
— Ты поэтому так не любишь Калифорнию?  
— Тут жарко, — растерялся Вайзли. И сразу же взял себя в руки. — Эй, я даже не здесь родился! Дай доскажу, д…  
— Сам дурак.  
— Я не говорил такого!  
— Но ты хотел. — Тики опять скосил на него глаза, которые так и смеялись. — Я, вот, тоже научился читать мысли.  
Тики сбил его с мыслей — безошибочно и нарочно, любил он это делать и наблюдать за растерянным лицом племянника. Племянник вновь вернул свой взгляд к окну и быстро собрался внутренне.  
— Мой отец поругался со своим и переехал в Нью-Йорк. Просто… взял и переехал.  
— Из Калифорнии в Нью-Йорк далековато. Я бы сказал — очень далековато. Там Сиэтл недалеко, если не хочется выращивать кукурузу, — пробормотал дядя задумчиво.  
— Мой папа не искал лёгких путей. Полагаю, я весь в него, — улыбнулся Вайзли. Кажется, несколько грустно.  
Впереди показался крупный квадратный сгусток тьмы. Вайзли прищурился: дом. Девять миль песчаной пустыни были преодолены, и теперь оставалось узнать и понять, что в этом доме нужно было Адаму.  
Тики заглушил мотор, выключил фары. Они оказались в ночном сумраке, серебристо-синем, могильно-сером. Уилл нащупал пальцами ног туфли и засунул в них ступни. Дом стоял старый и неживой, будто заброшенный, будто внутри никого и не было, и всё это зазря. Тики, судя по всему, одолевали такие же мысли, но он вытащил из бардачка глок и проверил его.  
— Хорошая преамбула, — сказал он тихо. — Но ты ни слова не сказал именно о своём прошлом.  
Уилл толкнул дверь и вышел из машины. Воздух здесь был сухим и пыльным. Воздух этот ему не нравился.  
— С детства то в приюте, то в фостерной семье. О родителях узнал, только когда меня нашёл Адам и дал мне все возможности собирать информацию, — выдохнул Уилл и облизал пересохшие губы. Дом стоял в полной обезоруживающей тишине, которую страшно было нарушать. — Зачем и как он меня нашёл — этого я сам не знаю.  
Они сделали шаг к домику одновременно. Одновременно и замерли.  
— Ты — и чего-то не знаешь. Надо же, — усмехнулся Тики, но как-то не слишком уверенно. — Кто пойдёт первый?  
— У кого глок — тот и идёт первым.  
Тики недовольно цыкнул языком и принял стойку Вивера — с точностью стрельбы у него всегда были проблемы. Уилл хотел было поинтересоваться, не слишком ли он радикален и не стоит ли вначале по-человечески постучать по двери и поговорить с хозяином, но бросил ещё один взгляд на утопающее во мраке окно (показалось, или там дёрнулась ещё более чёрная тень?) и промолчал.  
— А я надеялся, что в «Камень, ножницы, бумага» сыграем, — поделился дядя и, не теряя больше времени, толкнул внутрь дверь.  
В нос ударили запах молока и свежей бумаги. Тики быстро нащупал выключатель, находившийся на удачу прямо рядом с дверью, и единственная комната осветилась висящей на проводе лампой.  
Тики выдохнул поражённо и медленно опустил пистолет. Он забыл осмотреться — взгляд его оказался прикован к тому, что находилось ровно напротив двери — и Вайзли сделал это за него. Единственная комната служила для кого-то и спальней, и кухней; обстановка была до неприличия бедной и включала в себя лишь минимум: плиту с тумбочкой, низкий тарахтящий холодильник и обеденный круглый столик. В том месте, где, видимо, кухня переходила в спальню, был постелен видавший виды коврик, ведущий к дивану и маленькому письменному столу.  
Но главное было не это. В старой колыбели без балдахина спал младенец, которому вряд ли исполнилось и полгода. У него были тёмно-русые волосы и застиранная серая одежда, некогда, наверное, имевшая чистый белый цвет. Младенец не проснулся ни от открытой скрипучей двери, ни от включённого света, лишь чмокнул соской в губах и дрогнул редкими светлыми ресницами.  
— Что это? — пробормотал Тики. В пальцах он продолжал сжимать пистолет, хоть и опустил его. Вайзли подошёл к колыбели.  
— Homo sapiens обыкновенный, — на автомате съязвил Вайзли, хотя сам был удивлён не меньше. — Полагаю, что самец.  
Младенец открыл глаза, они были водянисто-серые, сонные. Посмотрел на склонившегося над ним Вайзли и сморщил личико, готовясь к плачу. Поняв это, Уилл отпрянул от колыбели в испуге, и за этим последовал стук — соска стремительно вылетела изо рта и ударилась о стенку кроватки.  
В следующее же мгновение блаженная тишь пустыни Мохаве пронзилась детским истошным рёвом.  
— Когда мне было полгода, у меня умерла мать, — ошарашенно поделился Тики с Уиллом, глядя на орущего ребёнка. Пистолет одиноко висел на его пальце. — Мой отец не знал, что со мной делать, ушёл в запой и не кормил меня три дня, только поил виски.  
— Это не пошло тебе на пользу, — заметил Уилл, приходя в себя.  
Он смерил плачущего ребёнка недовольным взглядом и прошёлся к письменному столу. На нём лежала только шариковая ручка, но, выдвинув ящичек, Уилл заметил очаровательную почтовую открытку с лавандовым полем. Он перевернул её и увидел написанные хорошо знакомым почерком словам.  
«Поздравляю малыша Аллена с рождением. Мана».  
И сжал бумагу в руках так, что пальцы побелели.  
Раздавшийся у прохода шорох раздался оглушающе громко — после того, как успокоенный на руках Тики младенец замолк. Они оба обернулись, пистолет в руке Тики неловко крутанулся и упал на пол.  
На пороге сидела собака и махала хвостом, глядя на малыша Аллена.  
— Аллен? — удивился Тики, заглядывая через плечо Уилла. Названный Аллен вновь причмокивал соской и, положив голову на грудь дяди, внимательно смотрел на Уилла. — Прям как того парня из багажника зовут. Вот так совпадение. Интересно, кто такой Мана?  
Уилл небрежно смял открытку и сунул её в карман брюк под возглас всё так же недоумевающего Тики. Глянул в водянисто-серые любопытствующие глаза младенца и направился к выходу.  
— Поехали отсюда.  
Тики не ответил, но пошёл за ним.  
* * *  
В отеле на них посмотрели со здоровым подозрением, выдали кроватку-манеж и поселили на шестом этаже.

Пропавшая связь на телефоне вернулась в тот момент, когда впереди замаячил светящийся в ночи «Гелиос». Шерил взял трубку почти сразу же, словно с нетерпением ждал их звонка. Рассказ Вайзли он встретил длинной паузой, исчез куда-то и вернулся глухим голосом в трубке чтобы сообщить, что они с Адамом прямо сейчас вылетают в Лос-Анджелес. Уилл прикинул, что у них с Тики есть ещё около семи часов, и предложил найти номер в отеле.  
Ребёнок был на удивление… молчаливым. Устроился на коленях Уилла и всю дорогу равнодушно провожал взглядами ровные пейзажи калифорнийской смертоносной пустыни. В висевшей тишине причмокивания от его соски раздавались слишком уж громко и обезоруживающе, били по ушам Вайзли, сидевшего совсем близко. Пёс дружелюбно обнюхивал Аллена и, кажется, был вполне доволен пополнением.  
Правда, в отель его взять не разрешили.  
— Я, — сказал Уилл недовольно, одной рукой покачивая Аллена, которого клонило в сон, — не брошу эту собаку.  
— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — прошипел Тики, смотря на улицу через стеклянные двери, где пёс сидел на задних лапах и доверчиво ждал их. — Включить в себе внутреннего Джона Уика?  
— Я. Не брошу. Эту собаку, — ровно и чётко проговорил Уилл.  
Тики вздохнул, достал из-под пояса брюк глок и направился к стойке регистрации. Уилл удовлетворённо проводил его взглядом и зашёл в лифт.  
В манеже Аллен заснул крепким младенческим сном. Уилл осмотрел его недоверчиво, нащупал в кармане смятую открытку от Маны и едва сдержался от того, чтобы вышвырнуть её в приоткрытое окно. Сзади него тихо что-то напевал Тики («дьявольщина, только не Ванесса Карлтон»), его шагов не было слышно — Тики напоминал большую бесшумную кошку. И ворону. И, ко всему прочему, большого рогатого оленя.  
Пожалуй, да, оленя — больше всего.  
— А если он захочет есть? — вырвалось вдруг у Вайзли, когда спящий ребёнок перевернулся на спину.  
Такие мысли вряд ли до добра доведут, и Уилл поспешил отвернуться. Тики уже избавился от рубашки и, целясь галстуком в стул, продолжал бубнить себе под нос песню. На словах Уилла он к нему повернулся, несколько непонимающе поводил взглядом от племянника к младенцу и, наконец, запустил галстук в спинку стула.  
Попал.  
— Тут, вроде, имеется мини-бар с виски, — ответил он.  
А Шерил ещё жаловался, что это он, Уилл, пагубно влияет на Роад!  
Было в Тики и что-то от гепарда — по-другому объяснить то, как у дяди получилось так быстро оказаться на другом конце номера, прямо рядом с Уиллом, у него вряд ли ещё получится. Тики не церемонился — вжал его в ровную стену, раздвинул коленом подкосившиеся ноги и запечатал на рту поцелуй — впервые с того самого момента.  
От неожиданности Уилл приоткрыл рот, и Тики, раздвигая его сухие губы шершавым языком, проник внутрь его рта, облизывая не совсем ровные, жёлтые от кофе зубы и проводя обжигающим холодом по нёбу. Собственные руки мазнули по стене, желая уцепиться за что-нибудь, но та была, как назло, ровной и гладкой, идеальной настолько, что тело так и норовило скатиться вниз, поддерживаемое лишь давящим на ширинку коленом дядюшки. Поняв это, Уилл схватился руками за его плечи, желая хоть как-то удержаться на ногах и, собрав последние силы, сумел слегка оттолкнуть Тики.  
На секунду показалось, что радужки его глаз полыхнули червонным золотом.  
— Серьёзно? — переведя дыхание, проговорил Уилл. — Прямо перед ребёнком?!  
Тики непонимающе проследил за указанием пальца негодующего племянника и — надо же! — увидел ребёнка, спокойно спящего на спине.  
— Ну да, — протянул Тики, не спеша отстраняться, — он, несомненно, использует это против нас.  
Уилл не сдержался — тихо рассмеялся, поддавшись вперёд. Поцеловал он Тики теперь первым — и этот поцелуй совсем не был похож на предыдущий. Дядюшка тогда словно чувствовал, словно боялся, что его оттолкнут, а потому целовался остервенело и грубо, совсем игнорируя жалкие потуги Вайзли вырваться. В этот раз поцелуй был медленным и ленивым, тянулся между ними плавящимся по свече воском. Свет в номере был зажжён так ярко, что бил даже по закрытым векам и вырисовывал картины в золотой солнечный цвет. Горячие ладони Тики скользнули по его бокам и сжали узкие бёдра, прижали к своим, и тепло чужого тело пронзило собственное, такое же тёплое, но вечно мёрзнущее.  
В этот раз они даже по-человечески разделись; в этот раз Тики довёл его до оргазма своим горячим ртом и позволил дрожащей влажной руке племянника сомкнуться вокруг его плоти. Уилла трясло, будто его напичкали амфетаминами (о, у него было опыт, чтобы сравнивать), а чужие руки казались настолько тёплыми, что словно бы оставляли после себя розовые следы. Уилл, лёжа на спине, положил ладонь на грудь в то место, где только что находилась ладонь Тики, и закрыл глаза.  
— Ты знаешь, — пробормотал он. Зашуршала ткань — Тики вытряхивал из брюк пачку сигарет. — Аллена-то всё же кормить надо. И виски не вариант.  
Тики фыркнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
* * *  
— …а я, знаете, звал его чероки на «Чероки», у него был Джип Гранд, белый такой, — поделился Шерил, задумчиво подбирая висевший на спинке стула галстук. Уилл, сидевший на этом стуле, недовольно приоткрыл один глаз и воззрился на отца.  
— С Чвокволатагом всё нормально-то будет?  
— Конечно, я ведь обещал, — добродушно ответил Шерил. Уилл приподнял правую бровь.  
— В тебе гуманизм проснулся или ты не сможешь выговорить киллеру его настоящее имя? — фыркнул он. Шерил в ответ наградил его такой улыбкой, что острить резко перехотелось.  
Адам походил на побитого жизнью алкаша, но сейчас его глаза светились неподдельной радостью. Мелкий на его трясущихся широких руках всё время тянулся то к его волосам своими маленькими мокрыми ручками, то к Тики, которой, всё же, был более знакомым, чем этот огромный непонятный мужик. Адам, как зашёл в номер, не проронил ни слова, только грустно улыбался и шептал что-то Аллену в самое ухо. Уилл наблюдал за ними с подозрением и ожиданием, но Адам не спешил раскрываться.  
Поняв это, Уилл резко поднялся на ноги, заставив Шерила недоумённо сделать шаг от него. Адам перевёл на него мутный взгляд.  
— Раз мои услуги больше ни к чему, Адам, — отчеканил он, — я покину вас.  
На улице, когда он поправлял приобретённый Шерилом по дороге к отелю ошейник на собаке, к нему вышел Тики. Без галстука и в помятой рубашке, с засунутыми в карманы ладонями и в небрежно накинутом на плечи пиджаке. Вайзли скосил на него взгляд и вновь вернул его к машущей хвостом собаке.  
— Что это было?  
Вместо ответа Уилл вытащил из собственного кармана открытку и протянул её дяде. Тот распрямил лавандовые поля длинными пальцами и внимательно прочитал, нахмурил брови. Уилл почесал за ухом довольного пса и поднялся на ноги с корточек.  
— Не понимаю, — признался Тики искренне.  
— Мана Кэмпбелл — одно из имён Адама, — дёрнул Уилл плечами. Тики приподнял брови. — Он отправил эту открытку с поздравлением, словно дальний родственник. И ничего — ничего — не хочет говорить нам об этом.  
Тики хмыкнул и засунул открытку обратно в карман брюк Вайзли. Вытащил ключ и направился к своей машине на парковке под навесом. Одним из качеств Тики (положительным ли, отрицательным ли — Уилл так и не определился) можно было назвать здоровый пофигизм, который любопытному Уиллу был недоступен и чужд. Ну отправил и отправил, может, нагулял где сыночка — да и чёрт с ним.  
— Тебе правда настолько всё равно?  
— Ага.  
— И… ты просто забьёшь?  
Тики пришлось хлопнуть по приборной панели, чтобы машина завелась. Метод странный и сомнительный, но «Камаро» приветливо заурчала после этой нехитрой махинации.  
— Ага.  
Уилл откинулся на спинку своего сидения. Прикрыл глаза и криво улыбнулся.  
Из всех их семьи, большой, стоит признать, про Адама он узнал меньше всего. Одно из имён, вроде как настоящее, Мана Д. Кэмбелл, не числилось ни в каких базах, только в списке пациентов одного дантиста в Буффало семь лет назад. Вайзли думал, что он смог найти довольно неплохую информацию про его прошлое: про детство в приёмной семье, про занятия наркодилерством в молодости и… и даже про пластическую хирургию — полное изменение лица.  
И всё же… было что-то не так со всем этим. Адам, Мана, Ноа — столько имён, и которое из них настоящее — до сих пор непонятно. Жизнь до приёмной семьи, его лицо до пластической операции… Этого не было  
Мысли, которые он раньше откидывал от себя, чтобы не разочаровываться в человеке, который, буквально, подарил ему вторую жизнь, сейчас напали на Уилла ураганом.  
— В сумраке ночи, — внезапно сказал Тики и этим выдернул Уилла из его тяжёлых размышлений. Он вздрогнул. — В сумраке ночи у тебя глаза тёмные, а здесь, на свету, такие… светло-карие.  
Уилл промолчал, хотя мог сказать, что тёмные при обычном освещении глаза Тики в ярком свету напоминают расплавленное золото; но это, наверное, лишь игра его буйного воображения.  
Они выехали на залитый солнечным светом широкий Бульвар Санта-Моника, проехали мимо художественной галереи, пресвитерианской церкви и двух ресторанов мексиканской кухни подряд. И всё это — молча. Даже привычная магнитола была выключена и тускло светилась синим, пытаясь намекнуть, чтобы её включили. Уилл и потянулся к ней рукой, как Тики вдруг сказал:  
— Но ты — это не я. Ты, я уверен, так просто от Адама с его ребёнком не отстанешь.  
Уилл усмехнулся. Когда они успели настолько хорошо изучить друг друга?  
— Ага, — ответил он и нажал на маленькую кнопку.  
Магнитола вспыхнула, на этот раз ярким синим. Уилл посмотрел на дядю; кожа около рта вздыбилась на мгновение: он нервно провёл языком по зубам, словно отчаянно хотел что-то сказать, но никак не решался. Уилл поморщился: небось опять что-то про пятьдесят оттенков глаз Уилла при разном освещении. Сделал музыку громче и отвернулся, желая показать, что бессмысленные переговоры сейчас ни к чему не приведут.  
Но Тики… Тики был настойчивым.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Хм, не знаю. Может, пойду к гадалке, дам ей личную вещь Адама и попрошу рассказать о прошлом её обладателя?  
— Только порчу не наводи. И приворот не делай, — беспечно хохотнул Тики и посигналил подрезавшей их «Хонде». Вроде бы отстал от него. Или... — Но, кажется, я могу помочь.  
— Если можешь — то просто помогай.  
Тики откашлялся — к добру его постоянное курение не приведёт. Его сосредоточенный на дороге профиль то и дело норовил повернуться к племяннику, который внимательно буравил его взглядом в ожидании ответа.  
— Помнишь, у Адама был приступ, месяца два назад?  
— Да. Он тогда неделю в кровати пролежал и бредил что-то.  
— Он рассказывал мне о своём прошлом, — пробормотал Тики. — Знаешь, бредящие — они… самые искренние. Я склонен ему верить.  
Уилл нетерпеливо дёрнул плечами.  
— Аллен — племянник Адама, — сказал наконец Тики. — У Адама был брат-близнец, Неа, который воспитывался в другой семье. Они были близки и поддерживали общение. У Неа были проблемы — он влезал в долги, сидел на наркотиках и скрывался от коллекторов. Полгода назад у какой-то шлюхи от Неа родился сын. Адам узнал об этом, но потом… Неа перестал выходить на связь.  
— Неа так и не объявился?  
— Нет. Не знаю, какими путями, но Шерил вышел на коллектора, Чво… Квоч… Того чероки, в общем. Он дал нам адрес, по которому вроде как числится Неа, но к нашему приезду он уже исчез, оставив после себя… Ну, оставив после себя этого малого.  
Уилл побарабанил пальцами по окну.  
— И ты, — сказал он тихо, — всё это время молчал? Знал, но, сука, молчал?  
Тики победоносно улыбнулся.  
— Приятно иногда бывает знать больше тебя. Но ты не расстраивайся — я уверен: Неа искать тоже мы будем. А пока заедем в Бургер Кинг и полетели уже домой — скажем пока этой трижды грёбанной Калифорнии.  
Сидящая на заднем сидении псина проскулила что-то, словно соглашаясь. Вайзли усмехнулся и проводил взглядом ещё один ресторан мексиканской кухни.  
Пока, Калифорния.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahéheeʼ (навахо) - спасибо  
> Canis lupus familiaris (лат.) - научное международное название собаки


End file.
